Hidden Love Currently Revising
by Kei-Ten
Summary: What happens when Kyo meets his long lost twin who is the fox of the Zodiac, along with her best friend Kandy? Shigure has a little sister? Will Kyo fall for Kandy? Will Yuki for Alex? KyoxOC, YukixOC, maybe HatorixOCxHaru. Rated T to be safe lol
1. Character Profiles

Hidden Love: Oc Profiles

Disclaimer: Kei-Ten does not own Fruits Baskets and any of the characters other than her oc's

Summary: What happens when Kyo meets his long lost twin who is the fox of the Zodiac, along with her best friend Kandy? Shigure has a little sister? Will Kyo fall for Kandy? Will Yuki for Alex? KyoxOC, YukixOC, maybe HaruxOC.

... : Flashbacks

"..." : words

'...': thoughts

...: extra actions or expressions

Alex Sohma - Older Brother is Shigure

-13 1/2

-Blonde hair and blue eyes

-Was best friends with Kai and Kandy, untill they went missing when 4 1/2. When they meet up again she reconizes them both. Even though Kai doesn't at first she keeps up with her happy self in hopes of her memories.

-The hyper, happy one. She ussualy is the flower of the group. She will usually bother Kandy just for fun to see her reaction. When something goes bad, she can get pretty serious. She's kinda the air head and maybe a bit dense and slow to understand things. She's kinda preppy. Usually found, reading, playing one of the girls hair, talking about something random, staring at nothing, or just... sleeping.

Kandy Ryunda - Orphaned child

-13

-Black hair and Green eyes

-Best friends with Alex and Kai untill their accident. She took care of Kai when she was wounded. She tries to hide Kai from the other Sohma's which ends up being a failed attempt.

-The very stubborn, Strong-willed one of the group. She is the one who speaks out, from the group. She won't hesitate to give anyone a black eye. She is usually yelling at Alex for annoying her, or Kai for having an answer for all of her question(which they are the ones she doesn't like, most of the time) and loves to back talk teachers. She is the hot-head and most fiesty aswell. She's the one to like dark stuff. Usually found sleeping, reading, yelling at someone, or scowling at Alex or Kai.

Kai Sohma - Kyo's younger Twin

-14

-Two toned hair. Orange at top and a bit of black at the end she puts in a pony tail

-Best friends with Alex and Kandy untill their accident. Talks out problems with Kandy and Alex.

-The calm, collected, yet laid-back, one of the group. She is one that usually calms down everyone, and takes care of everyone. Other than that she'll usually be pretty laid-back. She is a realy good fighter, but usualy ignores people or just asks Kandy if she's bored. She likes using sarcasm, and finds pretty much everything boring. If she isn't being laid-back she is ether being serious or angry, and spends time to herself. She is a major tom-boy, and is usually mistaken for a guy. She usually is caught hacking into computers, drawing, reading, sleeping, or hiding from girls.


	2. Made it to School

Hidden Love 1

Disclaimer: Kei-Ten does not own Fruits Baskets and any of the characters other than her oc's

Summary: What happens when Kyo meets his long lost twin who is the fox of the Zodiac, along with her best friend Kandy? Shigure has a little sister? Will Kyo fall for Kandy? Will Yuki for Alex? KyoxOC, YukixOC, maybe HaruxOC.

... : Flashbacks

"..." : words

'...': thoughts

...: extra actions or expressions

_"Well bye Alex, Kandy, Shigure. We have to go before we get in trouble", a small girl probably only 5, says as she stands up from the edge of the cliff, that they were all sitting by. "Hmm yes i agree with Kai I think we should be leaving to Alex", Shigure says. "Awww now? ... Can Kandy come home and live with us then?", Alex, a girl around 4 1/2 asks. "I'm sorry she can't, Akito doesn't aprove of it", Shigure says sadly. "Its ok Alex, thanks though.", Kandy, a the youngest of them at the age of 4 says. All the sudden a boy that was doing his daily jog accidently ran into Kai. Poof In the smoke Shigure quickly picked up Kai's cloth, while Kyo picked up the small black and red fox, which was not to much larger than his hand. "Sorry!", the man yells not even looking back. "eh looks like she'll be stuck like that for a while. "awww", Alex squeels while looking at Kai. "I love how cute you are Kai!". _

_Shigure was holding Alex as they both waved goodbye. Kyo was walking home while holding Kai and her cloth in a backpack, with Kandy right by him. "umm ... Kyo.. I.. I .. um think I ... Li...", Kandy tries to say, but stops as a car comes straight for her. "Kandy Kai!", Kyo yells as his younger twin jumped out of his arms to push them both out of the way. Kandy stumbled down a hill, getting just a few scratches, Kyo was pushed against the wall, and Kai was rolling down the hill, hurt and bleeding slightly from the contact of the car. Kai and Kandy dissappeared from view. "Kai, Kandy!", Kyo yells as he runs to the edge of the hill. "Kyo!", Shigure and Alex yell as they get closer. "Oh No! Please dont be hurt!", Alex and Kyo say as the run down the bloodstained hill. 'Akito won't like it if we don't find Kai.. She was one of the only people able to calm him down, not to mention everyone else woulf be devastated!', Shigure thinks as he follows them. Once they were down there they only found a small pool of blood. _

_about 9 years later_ "Good Morning Tohru, Mrs. Honda.", a figure about 14, that had two-toned hair, says. Which was orange and had a small black pony tail. She was wearing the male uniform but had obviously thought the school didn't have good taste since she had fixed it to have red rims, and a slightly flamed look on the ends. "Oh good Morning Kai! Oh did you go buy breakfeast? You shouldn't have done that I should've have done that you guys are my guests!", Tohru says. "No it is quite alright. You are the one who let us stay in your tent with you. And plus I'm guessing you already made us a small lunch? Tohru You are too generous. We have only been with you a week, and you know so much about us. Even my secret, we've opened up to you like a sister", Kai says as she sits down. "Oh Kai! I will do my best to be a good host! ... Oh No! I forgot to wake up Kandy!", Tohru exclaims. "Haha you just go on ahead Tohru, I'll Wake her up", Kai says standing up. "Are you sure?", Tohru asks. "Yes, Tohru now just go", Kai says.

"You know you could've woken me up earlier and I would've bought breakfeast with you!", Kandy yells as they ran to their new school. "Hm... -- Sorry!", Kai replies. "veinOMFG! THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?", Kandy yells as they continue. "Well actually no, we're here. So please do behave after all Tohru does go here", Kai says as she calmly walks in hands in her pockets. "You.Totaly.Suck", Kandy says as she walks by her. "eh, thats how I am, dear", Kai says. "F that", Kandy mutters, "Girls are coming thinking you're a hot guy.", Kandy says, as a crowd of girls began to gather around them. "Ehly Crap!(Holy Crap)", Kai says under her breath as Kandy runs into the school while grasping Kai's arm tightly.

The duo had finaly gotten their schedules and were in their class early and had somehow avoided everyone. "guwd that was disturbing", Kandy says as she sits down in one of the back row seats. "Eh, we've had worse remember?", Kai says as she sits down and sets her head down.

"Tired?", Kandy asks.

"Kai?"

"huh? yea I'm fine"

"Yeaaaaaaaa suuuuureeee", Kandy states sarcastically.

All the sudden a girl with blonde hair, pratically tackles Kandy to the ground. "Kandy! You're Alive! I'm so glad! Kai too!", Alex squeels. Kandy slowly looks to Alex and smiles. Then slowly looks at Kai who has a confused look on her face. ".. Kandy.. Who is she? This girl... signifies she knows me... yet... I don't remember..".

Kei-Ten: eh... it'll be longer...

FMA4EVER: IT had better!

Kei-Ten:...WTFudge... Im the one writing you into this.../-

FMA4EVER: ..oh yea... Well so what! Im writing one with you in it too!

Kei-Ten:Eh wateva... and we're like missing someone...

FMA4EVER:... ohhh yea... about her... i tied her up and stuffed her in my closet!

Kei-Ten/0... sigh /- I should've known better by now... I guess I should get her.. U might wanna run

FMA4EVER: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMFG I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Kei-Ten:eh... Sweatdrop


	3. Guilt of not Remembering

Hidden Love 2 :Guilt of not remembering...

Okay for those of you who have amazingly not noticed... The story plot might be a bit mixed up kk?... yeaaaaaaaaa

Disclaimer: Kei-Ten does not own Fruits Baskets and any of the characters other than her oc's

Summary: What happens when Kyo meets his long lost twin who is the fox of the Zodiac, along with her best friend Kandy? Shigure has a little sister? Will Kyo fall for Kandy? Will Yuki for Alex? KyoxOC, YukixOC, maybe HaruxOC. Rated T b/c of cussing.

... : Flashbacks

"..." : words

'...': thoughts

...: extra actions or expressions

-:- ... -:- :Pov

All the sudden a girl with blonde hair, practically tackles Kandy to the ground. "Kandy! You're Alive! I'm so glad! Kai too!", Alex squeals. Kandy slowly looks to Alex and smiles. Then slowly looks at Kai who has a confused look on her face. ".. Kandy.. Who is she? This girl... signifies she knows me... yet... I don't remember..".

"Kai?... Have you forgotten me?", Alex asks softly. Kai sadly nods. 'I have to stay strong for them!', Alex thinks. "Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll remember soon!", Alex says brightly. ".. thanks... Alex? right?", Kai says. "Yea", Alex says smiling even brighter. "Uhhh can I talk to you alone, Alex?", Kandy says suddenly getting a bit serious. "hmmm okie", Alex says walking away as Kai started to stare out the window. As they got out of the room some girls began to crowd around Kai. "Ahh! He is as cute as they said!". "Oh Gawsh he is soooo hawt!". "He's mine!". "I'm starting a new prince club!". "No I am!". Was heard. Kai kept her cool, and gave herself a serious look in hopes of making them know she didn't want them around. Instead it just made them sigh. Accepting her defeat she began to draw. It was a picture of her, Alex, Kandy, Uo, Hana, and Tohru. She had met Uo and Hana once while she was shopping with Tohru. The girls cautiously watched her every move. Kai set down her eraser, a bit too close to the end of the table, and it fell off. There was silence. "Umm.. I'll get that...", Kai starts but sits back down as a sudden rampage of girls dived for the eraser. "sweat-drop...well now...", Kai manages to let out.

"So whats up Kandy? Something wrong?", Alex asks. "Ok... See this is the problem.. after the accident... Kai forgot all about the Sohmas... ok?... She remembers something every once in a while... but please.. I really don't want Akito to find out she's here... He'll just keep her locked up and bring her out when he needs to calm down... She is just a tool to him..", Kandy says. "I promise... We will keep our best friend safe!", Alex says as she hugs Kandy. "Oh... and I think we should go save Kai... There should be girls all over her by now hahah", Alex says. "Hahaha So right!", Kandy says.

Kandy and Alex sweat-dropped at the sight they saw when they walked in. "Oh my...", Alex says. "Oh i see dead people everywhere now!", Kandy yells, completely ticked, as she looks on. A girl was sitting on Kai's legs and was playing was her hair. Another on her desk, and lots around. Kai was leaning back a bit, her arms up, looking as if in surrender. All the sudden the girl in Kai's lap was knocked to the ground. Looking on her face you would be able to tell that she was slapped quite hard. "Oh.. Kandy Alex nice to see you as well", Kai says slightly blinking as Alex sat on the desk where the other girl that Kandy also slapped had sat on. "Hmph they were hoars", Kandy says bluntly as she sits in Kai's lap. "Errr Kandy", Kai says. "Fine they were bitches", Kandy says. "Kandy". "Fine! They were being stuck up snobby brats!". "Not exactly any better but fine"

Class somehow ended and they were finally to lunch. "Well that was completely boring...", Kandy says slightly annoyed, but you can hear a bit of disappointment in her voice. "hmm Iguess you guys never change", Alex says. "Eh... I know you two are doing this for my well being, but ... I can't move my arms when you're both holding them. Perhaps just walk by me?", Kai says as Alex and Kandy slowly let go. "Ohh! Kai! Alex! Kandy! Let's eat lunch together!", Tohru yells as she runs over with Uo and Hana. "Yes! Lets!", Alex squeals. "What the hell", Kandy says while she looks at them. "Okay... ", Kai says.

"oohhh Alex, Kai! I met your cousin and brother! I never knew that you three were related though!", Tohru says. "Eh.. Distant relatives", Kai says as she closes her bento box. "I suggest you stay away from My brother though", Alex says. "Yea.. He's a total perv", Kandy says non-caring. "... So where are you two staying?", Alex asks. Tohru, Kandy, and Kai all look at each other. "Oh they live wi...", Tohru starts but is cut off. "not to far off with Tohru We're doing fine! Tohru has helped us out allot ", Kandy says nervously. Uo, Hana, and Alex just stare suspiciously. "I sense your distress, and also... Your waves they are different... Just like his", Hana says, directed towards Kai, and points toward Yuki as he walks by. "..Eh I'm not distressed... and waves?... You can tell wavse?... ", Kai says. "Then do you ever have trouble remembering things?", Hana asks. No answer.

"Oh its you! Kai Kandy! Thank goodness you two are alright!", Yuki says as he walks over. "Oh hey Yuki.. Please don't tell Akito she's here", Kandy says glancing at Kai every once in a while. "Umm Hi.. Yuki. Thanks?", Kai hesitates to say. '_It kinda hurts... I feel soo ... Guilty.. These people they remember me... and yet.. I don't... And Kandy has dealt with me all these years..._', Kai thinks as she bites down on her lip. "Hmm Kai you know that the whole school other than us thinks you're a guy right?", Yuki asks. "Eheheh yes now bye Yuki! Your fangirls are coming.", Kandy says.

"sigh When will I be able tell him..", Alex mutters under her breath. "So you like the prince?", Uo asks amused. "Wha! ... N..N...No! Of course not!", Alex says. "Thats not what your waves are saying.", Hana says. "You've liked him since you were a kid ... and haven't made a move on him in the last 9 years...", Kai says, with a slightly amused expression. "You complete Idiot! Man! I'll go tell him!", Kandy says getting up. "No!", Alex says as she jumps to stop her. They end up both on the ground, with Alex at Kandy's feet. "Hmm Got a camera?", Uo asks. "Nope sorry", Kai says, with her hands behind her head. "I must apologies as well Uo", Hana says. The three stood up and walked into the school. "Eh! What the Hell! Don't leave me here!", Kandy yells as they walk by. "Perhaps fixing your vocabulary would change my mind", Kai calls over her shoulder. "You know what! You Suck!", Kandy strikes back.

It's the end of school, yay. "Haleluiah! Its the end !", Kandy praises. "Yes! This was a fun day of school!", Tohru says as Alex agrees with her. "Ooh! Kai! May I walk home with you!", a random girl asks. "uhhh...", Kai says while staring at the girl that was clinging to her arm. "Sorry Slut we've got to go to work! Right Tohru? Kai?", Kandy states coldly. "uhhh Yes thats right! Oh no we'll be late!", Tohru exclaims. "hello!", Kai lets out as they both run off with her in arm. "See you tomorrow". "Good luck Kid!". "Sleep well!", was heard from, Alex, Uo, and Hana. "Now I'd say you should leave", Uo says looking down at the girl that had been pushed down before by Kandy. "Yes, I agree, Unless you plan to get hurt", Hana adds. "Uhhh Boo", Alex says. The girl runs off. "Oh My god! That was hilarious!", Uo says. "I agree well done", Hana says. "Err yay!",Alex says.

Later that night after work. "Hey Tohru you look kinda pale", Kai says worried. "Oh no! I'm Fine! Please don't worry!", Tohru exclaims. "yea right. You.are.a.bad.liar.", Kandy says bluntly. "Haha Don't worry Tohru. Kandy will take you to the river to wash up, and I'll go get some medicine!", Kai yells running off. "Wait Kai! You don't have to pay for me!", Tohru tries to stop her. "Eh it's no use Tohru. That Kai, she'll take care of us with every last cent she has, probably more", Kandy says smirking as she helps Tohru walk. "That's nice but terrible!", Tohru says. Kandy chuckles, '_You are just so much like Alex hahaha_', Kandy thinks.

Soon they got to the river. "Here let me help", Kandy says as she pulls out a handkercheif. "Miss Honda? Kandy", someone says from behind them. "Oh god Yuki! What are you doing here?", Kandy asks. "Well I should be the one asking, after I live right over there", Shigure says pointing in the direction of his house. "Oh yea...", Kandy says as the memory comes back to her. "Yuki! Shigure! Wait for me you... Ah! Kandy! Tohru!", Alex yells as she runs over. A few minutes later... "Hahahaha You three live in a tent!", Shigure breaks out laughing. "Brother!", Alex says as she steps on his foot. "Owww! ... I was just kidding. You three can stay with us if you'd like ", Shigure says. Out of nowhere dogs are heard howling. "there's been another Landslide.", Shigure mutters. "What was that?", Tohru asks.

They all ran to where the large tent used to be. Now cover in rock and debri. "Mom!", Tohru yells. "No...", Kandy says as she slowly drops to the ground. A faint yelling is heard in the background. "_Tohru! Kandy! Where'd you guys go!_", Kai yells. She runs to where they were. '_Oly mess a landslide... wait Tohru's mom's picture is in there!'_, Kai thinks. She begins to dig into the dirt along with Tohru. "stop! You might cause another landslide to fall onto you.", Alex yells as she pulls back Tohru, and Yuki and Shigure Kai. **A/N:We should all know that Shigure and Yuki did not pull back Tohru b/c they might change.** "But Tohru's Mother... It's sad to forget.. so we shouldn't... It's nive to hold onto something though.. to remember..", Kai says sadly. '_Kai's colar that me and Alex got for her when we were little is still under there... even if she doesn't remember..._', Kandy thinks. "You girls are welcome to stay with us at our home", Shigure says. "Are you sure? You don't have to!", Tohru starts. "Oh no! That's what friends are for!", Alex says. "sigh we might as well", Kai says. "Yuki I would like to help out tonight", Kandy whispers to Yuki, knowing what he was planning on doing. "Fine", Yuki says.

Tohru and Kai ended up getting their own rooms, while Kandy shared with Alex. They decided that they would help out so they could stay... well Kai and Tohru did... Kandy.. well she didn't bother.. Kai had skipped dinner and had gone to bed. "Hmm she didn't get much sleep last night so don't bother Tohru", Kandy says to stop Tohru from getting up. "oh ok..", Tohru says. "So how long have you been living in the forest.", Shigure asks. "A few weeks, ", Tohru answers. As the silence continued, something broke it. There was a shrill cry of pain from one of the forest animals. Then they heard, footsteps from Kai's room and her slamming open her window mostlikely. "Shigure, Kandy", Yuki says getting up. "Yea", Kanddy says getting up and leaving with him. "Okay you two let get to bed now!", Shigure says, to Alex and Tohru.

With Kai. Kai was running towards the cry. "Please don't tell me you tried digging out our stuff!", Kai says as she runs. She spots where the tent was and runs over to it. Seeing the young fox under the debri trying to get out, she began to dig it out.

"Kai!", Yuki yells out as they ran. "Kai, You're gonna be in big trouble for this!", Kandy yells. When they reach the covered tent, they see Kai on the ground petting an injured fox. "Crap, Kai! You almost gave me a heart attack!", Kandy says as she walks up to her. When she looks closer she notices that she fell asleep. "Hey Yuki... I think she has a fever too... Well tomorrow she is going to be all serious hahah", Kandy says, as they put Kai next to a tree. "Well then lets get to work", Yuki says. "Yea go call your mouse friends", Kandy says. Yuki rolls his eyes.

Kei-Ten:... I think there is something wrong... i haven't been writing enough today...

FMA4EVER: What! Thats not good! are you ok Tk!

Kei-Ten:sweatdrop fine... uhhhhhhhhhhhhh well my dad is here ... and soooooooooooo im writing this... and i probably wont post it untill like tomorrow... which is like today for the people reading...

FMA4EVER: Eh? - what?

Kei-Ten:Nothing Allie nothing at all... everything is perfectly fiiiiiiineeeeeee ... I have dibbed the world square... why? b/c ... i dunno...

FMA4EVER:Review please! Make Tiki feel welcome!

Kei-Ten: eh?... Uh yea... I mean! who wouldn't feel welcomed after something like that!eh hehehe

FMA4EVER:Right! -


	4. Kyo's Entrance

Hidden Love3 :Kyo's Entrance...

Okay for those of you who have amazingly not noticed... The story plot might be a bit mixed up kk?... yeaaaaaaaaa

Disclaimer: Kei-Ten does not own Fruits Baskets and any of the characters other than her oc's

Summary: What happens when Kyo meets his long lost twin who is the fox of the Zodiac, along with her best friend Kandy? Shigure has a little sister? Will Kyo fall for Kandy? Will Yuki for Alex? KyoxOC, YukixOC, maybe HaruxOC.

... : Flashbacks

"..." : words

'...': thoughts

...: extra actions or expressions

-:- ... -:- :Pov

"Man! I'm sooo tired", Kandy exclaims as she walked downstairs. "I told you, I could've gone and done it myself", Yuki mutters to himself as he walks a few steps ahead of her. "You can ju-!", Kandy starts but is cut off from Alex. "Okay! Break it up! That was almost a week ago! And we should all know that Kandy was born as a stubborn kid!", Alex says as she pushes them both down stairs. "Oh my! Kandy! Yuki! Are you okay?", Tohru asks as she rushes to them. "Ah Don't worry my flower! They'll be fine!", Shigure calls. "Oh and by the way where is Kai?", Tohru asks as she opens the front door. "Right here", a voice outside says. Kai waves her hand behind her back while she teases a fox and kitten with string. "... Well let's go then", Kai says as she gets up.

As they were walking, Kandy, Tohru, and Alex stayed back while Kai and Yuki were further ahead talking to eachother. "I can't believe you haven't made a move on him in the years we weren't here! I mean you've known Yuki since you were little and you haven't told him you like him!", Kandy whispers to Alex. "Shutup!", Alex hisses to Kandy. "Aww! Thats so cute! It's like a child love story!", Tohru says as she claps her hands together. "Wh what!", Alex cries as she blushes madly.

School had passed pretty quickly, if you were to exclude the weird stares and the vice president yelling at Kai about her hair, which she simply ignored. "Hey what happened to that dumb cat?", Kandy asks as she puts her hair into a high pony tail. "Oh Kyo? He should be coming back soon! He went to go training again", Alex says. "Ah! The total loser wants to beat Yuki? Ha! Just wait till he finds out his twin fights better!", Kandy says. "More relatives?", Tohru asks. "Uh yea. Kyo is Kai's twin. Such a burden for poor Kai.", Yuki says as he shakes his head. "Eh... Whatever", Kai says bored. "So you remember him then?", Tohru says excited. "hm Yea I do I guess..", Kai says. "Hey Alex watch out for tha-", Kai attempts to warn Alex, but fails as she hits a telephone pole. "Oh my!", Tohru cries. Kai points to them as she looks at Yuki with a blank expression. Yuki shakes his head, "It's fine. She does this alot. She'll be fine, she just has some issues at times", Yuki says as they both continue to walk. "Hey! I heard that! I don't have issues!", Alex cries as she stands up. "sigh See?", Yuki says.

Once they got home Kai ran upstairs to get clean, while Alex went to take the other shower. "okay...", Kandy says as she slumps down into the couch far away from Shigure. All the sudden someone ran into the house, demanding to fight Yuki. "ah! Kyo! Look, now there are twofans of the year of the cat!", Shigure says as he claps his hands. "so what! Why don't you go make some freaking year of the cat fanclub then!", Kyo yells, not noticing Kandy who was attempting to ignore him as she drank tea. "Oh I'm sorry if I offended you!", Tohru says. "Whatever. Today I'll beat you d---ed rat!", Kyo yells. All the sudden Kyo trips on to the ground. Following his foot you could see that he had been tripped by someone's foot. Kandy's to be exact. "What the h---!", Kyo yells as he stands up. "Hello there you stupid cat", Kandy says and drank some more tea. "Wha-... Wait if you're here... Is she here!Is Kai here!", Kyo cries as he grabs Kandy's arms. "Some one call me?.", a voice is heard from the steps. Alex and Kai are at the bottom of the steps in pj's. "Kyo... You destroyed or door...again...", Alex says but trails off as Kyo hugs Kai. "Its nice to see you too?", Kai says as Kyo releases her. "Does Akito know yet?", Kyo asks in Shigure's direction. "No, not yet", he answers. "Akito? uh... I'm so supposed to know who he is... aren't I... Man now I feel like a mental",Kai says. "Kyo... Your sister doesn't remember anything about Akito... She remembers anout everyone else now... but she doesn't remember Akito", Kandy says as she tightly grips the colar she had salvaged from the tent and hidden in her pockets. "eh whatever! I don't wanna remember if you guys just keep talking about the guy like he is some mass murderer!", Kai says sarcastically as she walks back upstairs. "... Is that all she doesn't remember?", Kyo asks. "Yea pretty much", Kandy says. "Well ... I think I'm going to turn in tonight" Tohru and Alex say.

Kyo and Kandy were on top of the roof star gazing. "Isn't kinda wierd meeting up again, after thinking we were dead?", Kandy asks as she looks up into the sky. "... What the H--- are you talking about! I knew you were okay and was bound to come back!", Kyo yells. "Eh? Whats that supposed to mean Kyo? I mean you didn'tadd your sister in that! Oh no! Has Kyo found new feelings for me! Whatever will I do!", Kandy says speaking the last part mockingly. "What! Shutup!", Kyo yells. "Haha Make me!", Kandy says as she stands up. "Fine then you brat I will!", Kyo exclaims as he too stands up. All the sudden they were in a small braul on the top of the roof. For some reason when they had ended, Kandy was on the roof Kyo on top, holding down her arms. They stared into eachothers eyes, before the other knew it, their lips had made contact. When realisation hit Kandy, which hit pretty hard, she and Kyo parted for breath. "... Kyo", Kandy says as she stares into his eyes, and he into hers. "Well now that was cute!", Alex says as she holds onto the roof. "AH! You didntsee that!", Kandy and Kyo exclaim. "Sure!", Akex sayssarcatically before going inside. "This is your fault", they both say to eachother.

Kei-Ten/-...stares

BanginBrunette: stares and rereads last paragraph over and over again  
FMA4EVER: laughs and jumps like a 4 yr old HAHAH YOU LOSER!

BanginBrunette: eh?... what! You wanna say that to my face!

FMA4EVER: Bring it on _Pumkin_!

BanginBrunette: Oh its on now!

Kei-Ten: So ... You wanna get somethin to drink?

Neko-Chan22: ... Any soda?

Kei-Ten: Yea lets go

Kei-Ten and Neko-Chan22 have logged out.

FMA4EVER: dont leave me here with this person! I want soda!

BanginBrunnete: WHAT!


	5. Poofs and more school

Hidden Love: Poofs and more school!

Disclaimer: Kei-Ten does not own Fruits Baskets and any of the characters other than her oc's

Summary: What happens when Kyo meets his long lost twin who is the fox of the Zodiac, along with her best friend Kandy? Shigure has a little sister? Will Kyo fall for Kandy? Will Yuki for Alex? KyoxOC, YukixOC, maybe HaruxOC.

Kei-Ten: ... yea... i think I'll go write some more now...

BanginBrunette: YOU BETTA BE!

FMA4EVER: ... Uhhh I think I should go... STUFF HER IN A CLOSET!

BanginBrunette: ... Eh! WHAT! ... LET GO!

Neko-Chan22: ... Wow & i thought u were bad

Kei-Ten: ...--''''

In the Sohma residence, Alex, Kandy, and Kai, decided to walk outside a bit. While in the Sohma Residence.. There was lots of yelling and fainting from Tohru, cursing from Kyo, laughs from Shigure and a mailman, and sighs from Yuki.

"... It is so not the time for this...", Kandy says. "Oh is it? You must have thought your kiss last night was perfect then!", Alex says mischievesly as Kai was looking at a butterfly randomly. "megablush WHAT! NO! You better not tell anyone understand!", Kandy yells. "So Kai I think we should go get the others and go to school now!", Alex says briskly as she drags Kai back towards the house. "eh...", Kai says as she allows herself to be dragged back.

"Oh well... I guess it was to be expected that she would find out...", Alex says. "I knew you boys would've let it out anyway!", Kandy says. "Ah shut up!", Kyo yells. "Sigh Some people will just never change", Yuki says. "Oh.. My Kai... are you ok?", Tohru asks. "Hm?... I'm fine", Kai says softly but not before falling to the ground. "Oh my... I guess she hasn't gotten better yet...", Shigure says. "Well good day! Have fun at schooolll!", Shigure says as he picks Kai up. "You better not do anything!", Kandy yells, as she struggles to get out the arms of Alex. "if you hurt her I'll KILLYOU !", Kandy yells.

Inside the house Shigure had just set Kai down. ".. ow...", Kai comments on the earlier fall. "Kai! You're alive! I'm so relieved! You were in the hospital for so many days!", Shigure says a bit too enthuisastically. "You.Are.A.Bad.Liar. Where is everyone", Kai askes. "Oh that hurts Kai!.. Well the others are at school- Ahahah No. You have to stay you're still sick", Shigure says as he pushes Kai down in her attempts to stand up. "Fine, I'll go to my room", Kai says.

"I am SOOO BORED! SCHOOL SUXS!", Kandy exclaims as she and Alex were in the bathroom. "Sh! You'll attract attention, ... not that you haven't but still", Alex says inattempts to shut her up. "Ahh let go of me. I wanna go!", Kandy yells as she tries to get out of the bathroom window and Alex. "No, way! Kai will be upset at you!", Alex says. "Like she'd actually do anything!", Kandy yells as she looks at her. "No would I?", a familiar voice asks from the outside of the window. "Kai! You should be resting!", Alex cries. "Well I was but I couldn't stand it anymore so I-". "Jumped out her window", Shigure finishes. "Ha you got caught!", Kandy yells. "Hmph well you did too loser", Kai says with a bored voice. "S so! Shut up!", Kandy yells as Alex dragged her back in.

"hey we've got that school festival thing coming up soon right?", Kandy asked bored as she watches Uo, Hana, Tohru, and Kyo play a card game. "Yea! You're right!", Alex replies. "Hm... what should we do...", Kandy asks. "Hmmm-", "Hey why don't you guys join in too!", Uo calls. "Yea so I can beat her a--!", Kyo yells. "...", Alex stares at him. "Whatever catboy. Maybe you'll win by boosting your ego!", Kandy says smirking as she walked over.

Kei-Ten: Okay I kno that was like totaly short but hey I didn't know what to right with it /-

BanginBrunette: Well thats a load of crap!

Kei-Ten: you help so much /-

FMA4EVER: I kno you luv us!

Kei-Ten: sadly...well i need a vote --

who says Kai should be Cat

-

Who says kai should stay a fox

-

...yea...


	6. OMG KAGURA

Hidden Love : OMG KAGURA

Kei-Ten: grrrrrrrrr I had this all written out! TT then my laptop shutdown and deleted it! WAHHHHH /.T now i have to do it by memory.. its so long tho...

FMA4EVER: Its ok TiKi

BanginBrunette: You have my sympathy... feel honored!

Kei-Ten/. -

FMA4EVER: Tiki doesn't own Fubaru or the Char just her OC's Yay

BanginBrunette: ...

* * *

Today Alex, Kandy, and Kai decided to stay upstairs for a bit, untill they heard yelling downstairs. 

"Hm... Maybe we should go downstairs...", Alex asks.

"Why? I'm fine right here!", Kandy says as Kai braded her hair.

"... Kandy, perhaps it would be best to go-", Kai starts but is interrupted.

"Fine! We'll go down!", Kandy exclaims.

As the reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Kagura run towards the laundry room with Kyo's shirt.

"Oh its Kagura", Kai says.

"Well that explains alot", Kandy says.

"Oh no. I think she's doing the laundry again", Alex says.

"Good thing we already did our laundry", Kandy says.

"Oh no! I forgot one of my jackets in there", Alex exclaims as she began to pull on her hair, "It was my favorite!".

"I'll get it, calm down", Kai says as she walked away.

"Oh poor Kai, I hope Kagura doesn't hurt her too much", Shigure says as he sipped his tea, just as Tohru walked by.

"Da--", Kyo says and walks away to save his twin.

"Oh? Why would she do that?", Tohru asks holding a shopping bag.

"Because Kai looks too much like Kyo at first glance and you've already seen her obsession with Kyo", Kandy says as she bit into some chocolate.

"Oh shouldn't we help her?", Tohru asks.

"I wouldn't worry about it", Shigure says as he set his tea down, "Why don't you just go shopping"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!", Tohru says and gets up and leaves.

* * *

Kai had just walked into the laundry room and was about to walk out with Alex's blue shirt when Kagura tackled her to the ground. 

"Oh Kyo! You love me so much that you came to help me with the laundry!", Kagura exclaims, while Kai looked as though she were going to give away at any moment.

"I-cant-breath", Kai says, but not loud enough for Kagura to hear.

"Da--it Kagura! Thats not me!", Kyo says as he grabbed Kai.

"Wait.. If you're Kyo then", Kagura looked closer at the fox who was forcing a pained smile, "Kai!", Kagura exclaimed once morehugging her.

"Ah-n-nice to see you too Kagura", Kai manages to say.

"My sister-in-law to be! I'm so sorry are you okay?... Wait if you die Kyo won't love me anymore!", Kagura exclaims as Kai began to lose air. Yet, somewhere between all that, Kyo managed to dissapear.

* * *

**_-Later in the Kitchen-

* * *

_**

"Kagura are you sure you don't want help with the tea?",Kai asks as she sat on the ground with Alex and Kandy.

"I'm sure! Plus I don't want to trouble you, sister!", Kagura exclaims.

_'She's way to determined, It's creepy, Poor Kai'. 'Aww thats so cute'. 'I'm.going.to.die'_ were some of the thoughts going on through the trio's heads.

"Oh well, you heard her! Lets go", Kandy says as she walked out, Alex and Kai behind her.

Once they were upstairs in Kai's room, they turned to eachother and sighed.

"Who wants to clean the kitchen?", Kandy asks.

"...", noone answered.

"She won't let us anyway", Alex says.

"True", Kai says.

"As long as I don't get the guilty concious.", Kandy says.

Alex turned and did a small glare at her.

"What? I know you don't want it either!", Kandy says spitting out her tongue, which in turn caused Alex to aswell.

"Keep doing unproductive things with your tongues I'll cut them off", Kai says calmly.

"Ok... I don't know whats more scary, what you said or how you said it", Kandy says, but pulls in her tongue.

Kai just shrugs, "Eh"

* * *

Later the trio decided to go downstairs. 

"So I guess its take out then", Alex asks as they reached Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure in the dining room. Kandy frowns and looks at her.

"What's so wrong with take-out? I like it alot!I still like Tohru's, but whats wrong with take-out?", Kandy asks.

"Nothing, nothing", Kai says as she pushes her hand on Kandy's head making her sit down.

"Hmph", Kandy says.

"So who's going to get Kyo? If noone then I will", Kai says standing up, only to be pulled down by Shigure and Alex.

"Oh no I'm sure Kandy would love to get her", Shigure says while sharing a sly look with Alex. Which Kai, Yuki, and Tohrutake the time to back away from them.

"And why the he-- would I unless- Oh gawd, how much do you know?", Kandy asks.

"Oh me? About that? Everything! Aho ho ho!", Shigure says with a sly look.

"Hahaha Black mail!", Alex says and laughs with Shigure. "NOOOOOOOO", Kandy yells.

"ah uh uh uh! You can't run away or I'll tell everyone!", Alex says.

"AHG! Da--it! Fine!", Kandy exclaims as she stomped outside.

"Oh wait Kandy! You need to wait for the food!", Alex exclaims. Slowly Kandy makes her way back in and sits on the ground mumbling something about revenge, while Kai, Yuki, and Tohru look confused in the corner away from them.

"What just happened", Yuki asks.

"No clue", Kai answers.

"Does this usualy happen?", Tohru asks.

Yuki and Kai look at eachother for a moment then turn to Tohru and shrug their shoudlers.

* * *

"Oh here Kandy, take this up to Kyo!", Alex says happily. Kandy snatchedthe takeoutthen stomped out. 

"... Hm well I think I'm ready to take on the kitchen", Shigure says and walks away.

"... Well.. Guessing Shigure.. 1, 2, 3-", just as the word three left Yuki's lips Shigure ran by them Kagura chasing him, yelling something related to being a pervert. Alex giggled, causing Yuki to blush.

"Wow Yuki you just always have such good timing like this", Alex says through her fit of giggles.

"Oh my. Yuki is this blush I see?", Kai asks, causing Yuki to blush more and Alex to stop giggling to blush.

"Oh how cute!", Tohru exclaims.

* * *

Kei-Ten: Yesh! I am awesome! Im still not done, I'll have the next one up in about an hour! 

BanginBrunette & FMA4EVER: YAAAYYY

Mina: eh? what?

Kei-ten/. -


	7. A Moment on the Roof

Hidden Love : A Moment on the Roof

Kei-Ten: lol im watchin Fubaru right now from the begining lol

FMA4EVER & BanginBrunette: WHAT? WITHOUT US!

Mina: Stop talking on this! Talk to me on Myspace!

Kei-Ten/. - Oh yea thanks Togetic, my buddies and any other viewers XP

* * *

**_-On the Roof-_**

* * *

"Just eat the da--ed food!", Kandy yells as she stood up. 

"He-- No! Just GO AWAY!", Kyo yelled.

"You think I wanna be up here! You should be happy I even bothered to be up here!", Kandy yells but loses her footing. Yet in doing so, she lands on Kyo, causing him to change into his Zodiac form, (and because you all luv mwe) their lips met just before he changed.

"What the he-- woman!", Kyo yells, as he began to blush.

"S-shutup! This is all your fault!", Kandy yells, blushing .

"And how the he-- is this my fault!", Kyo yells.

"I don't know it just is!", Kandy yells back at the cat, her stubborness kicking in.

The two were inches apart, of course to a normal person it would be strange seeing a girl yelling at a cat and the cat yelling back but of course thats normal here.

"So how long you two lovebirds gonna yell at each other?", a bored voice says from the side of the roof.

"Wha? Kai do you know about it too!", Kandy asks.

"Huh? Know what?", Kai asks confused.

"uh Nothing!", Kandy says walking past Kyo and over to the ladder. Kandy slides down the ladder mumbling something about killing someone, while Kai walked over and picked up the cat.

"You know Kyo, I think you like her, right?", Kai asks as she stared up at the sky.

"Wha! Are you mad! I'd never care for that girl!", Kyo says blushing. He stopped just as Kandy came up again with some riceballs instead.

"here. Eat it okay Kyo?... I'm sorry if you don't like me", Kandy says quietly just as Kyo changed and put on his cloth.

"Kandy.. I'm sorry", Kyo says.

"You better be jack---!", Kandy says, and punched his armjoking around.

"Haha whatever!", Kyo says returning the favor. They stared at eachother a moment and started laughing. Kai smiled at their moment, but knew they might catch a cold from staying out.

"Ahem, I believe its time for you two to go to bed", Kai says.

"AH! I forgot you were up here!", Kandy yells.

"Well thats really nice", Kai says sarcastically and jumps off the side of the roof smiling.

* * *

"Ahh! Its the morning! Lets go early Kai, Kandy!", Alex exclaims dragging Kai and Kandy out. 

"You just wanna miss Kagura's goodbye", Kandy mutters.

"Eh", Kai says, tired, since she had Kandy in her room talking about what she should do with Kyo.

"Oh! Kai's all grumpy! Come on now! Chin up! The girls won't love you that way!", Kandy says mischieviously.

"I don't care", Kai says.

* * *

_**-Later... Yea.. I'm going to skip YAY!-**_

-Back at the House-

* * *

"Well now it sure took you guys a long time!", Kandy yells as she ran out to greet Tohru. 

"You guys were waiting for me too?", Tohru asks surprised.

"Of course we were silly!", Alex says.

"After all miss Tohru, you helped us out alot, its natural for us to care for you as a friend", Kai says.

"But of course they would've gone to get you as well, but there would have been a highly likely chance that Kandy might've hurt your other family", Shigure says.

"You would do that for me?", Tohru says tearing up.

"Ah No! Miss Tohru! Don't cry!", Kai says.

* * *

Kei-Ten: You all know you love me X3

FMA4EVER, BanginBrunette, & Mina: YAY! -tackles TiKi-

Kei-Ten: ACK! Too.much.love! Can't breath!

R&R plz if u rn't lazy


	8. Its short so what? XP

Hidden Love : Houseguests

Kei-Ten: You all love me I know you do X3 this is the 4th one today! Ano! No Tackling!

Robin( tk's adorably irresistable lil bro): -yawns- whats goin on? why are you all in my house?

Kei-Ten: eh... uhhhh

BanginBrunette: AHHH ROBIN!

FMA4EVER: He's soooo cuuute!

Mina: Run as fast as you can and don't turn around.

* * *

All the teens, other than Tohru walked into the dining room, just as Tohru said thank you. 

"Telling Uo and Hana?... Hana might be alright, but... Uo... I don't know" Kai says as the group of six walked to school.

"Haha I can't wait to see her reaction", Kandy exclaims.

"Oh this will be bothersom...", Alex says.

"Oh gawd.. the Yankee..", Kyo mutters.

* * *

Kai was hiding in the office for the moment while Kandy and Alex walked over to Tohru, Uo, and Hana just in time to hear them, before they left. 

"Well now... So they're staying over" Alex says.

"... Me and Uo are going to rock the house!", Kandy says triumphently.

"...", Tohru just sat there still shocked at what just happened.

* * *

Alex and Kandy had come downstairs and were waiting for Kai to come from her shower. Then the doorbell rang. Shigure had just been laughing when Hana spoke. 

"Theres a dog... Over there", Hana says.

Everyone seems extremely relieved while Shigure speaks, "Oh yes, that is a dog".

Well after alot of changing the day was finaly over and sleep had come.

(A/N: arrrrr sorry lol im skipping alot! Face my skipping wrath! Oh well short chapta)

* * *


	9. The Festival

Hidden Love : The Festival

Kei-Ten: hey this woulda been 5 ina rowbut meh mom sent me away T . T

BanginBrunette: Your other one was too short!

Kei-Ten: Wahhhhh

* * *

"-sigh- A rice ball stand... That sounds like fun.. I guess", Kai says. 

"... Kewl! I wanna cook!", Kandy exclaims.

"Errr... you might hurt someone...", Alex says.

"Woah look!". "Meow" "Aww they're so cute!".

Just then Kyo ran outside.

"... -sigh- I'll go get him", Kandy says standing up.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?", Alex says.

"Oh shutup!".

* * *

**_-Next Day-_**

* * *

Alex walked into the classroom before Kai and Kandy,since the hallway was crowded with fans, and saw Yuki being given a dress. 

"... oh my...", Alex says.

"Ah! Alex!", Yuki blushes.

"... Hi Yuki, um, I guess you'd like help with the dress?".

"That.. would be nice"

* * *

"Poor Yuki", Alex says. 

"Yea hahah! They tried giving one to Kai! haha _he_ ran off before they got to him though!", Kandy exclaims.

"What! Do you know where he is!", one of the seniors asks.

"Oh er , um he er, uh-", Kandy starts and looks over at the curtains where she knew Kai was hiding.

"He's hiding away from you", Kyo finishes.

"Oh Kyo... Maybe you can wear this! Since your Kai's twin and all!", one of the seniors say.

"He-- NO!", Kyo yells.

Just then a small boy runs up and jumps onto Yuki's shoulders.

"Yuki!", Momiji exclaims, "Yuki, you look like a girl!"

Then a man walks up, "Momiji you know you're not to be running off on your own. Yuki, Kyo, Alex I see you're doing well, ... Kandy?.. If you're here then.. Nevermind..".

"Hatori!", Yuki says in shock, as a hoard of girls crowded them.

"Alright now take a deep breath", Hatori says.

"How are you holding up Kai?", Kandy asks as she stuck her head in the curtains.

"Just great", Kai says sarcastically.

"Wah! Don't You Can't climb on the stand!".

"What do you think your're doing you little runt!".

"waaaaahhh"

Soon Kyo brought in Momiji and Kandy left.

"Now you stay here! And sit still!".

"WAaahhhh somebody! Kyo hit me!"

"Is everything ok? Oh Kai is this where you've been hiding?", Tohru asks as she came in with Kandy. Kandy wasn't paying too much attention at the time and didn't know how to react when Momiji jumped at her and Tohru.

"Was that an explosion!", someone asks from outside.

"What's the matter", someone else asks as he walked in.

There sat a bunny Tohru's leg, clothes on the floor, Kyo looked like he had a deathsentence, while Kai was sighing holding Kandy from strangling anyone. Yet soon Yuki had to make abig sacrifice, of pride and dignity. Tohru and Kandy took the time to run with Momiji.

* * *

"Oh man... I just realised... Kandy just left me with rabied seniors...", Kai says. 

"KAI! THERE YOU ARE!"

"HERE PUT THIS ON!"

* * *

Everyone was on the roof, except a certain fox. Hatori had just taken a picture of Yuki and Kyo.

"... Wait, Tohru where'd Kai go? I thought I saw her!", Momiji asks while he was still in Tohru's arms.

"She's saving his a-- from any more embaressment", Kyo says.

"What?", Alex asks.

"... oops I guess the seniors got hold of her", KAndy says.

"WHAT!", Alex yells.

"So that would mean..." Yuki starts.

"Kai's all dressed up too! OH I wanna see!", Momiji yells.

"JUST LEAVE!", Kyo exclaims.

Hatori had been listening in, in their conversation, 'Kai's alive?... Akito will want to know'.

* * *

"... I live an accursed life..." Kai says, her head held low in shame.

"Oh Kai! I'm so glad you decided to wear it!", one of the seniors exclaim.

"It was sweet enough for you girls to get it for me", Kai says with a forced smile.

"AWWW KAWAII!"

Kai was wearing a yellow poofy dress with a pink jacket and white scarf.

'Oh the horrors...Oh well... It was for family...', Kai thinks.

* * *

Kei-ten: ... im bored...

R&R if u rn't lazy


	10. Group Pic, NO!

Hidden Love : Group Pic, NO!

* * *

"NO! YOU CAN'TMAKE ME! LET ME GO!", Kandy exclaims holding on to one of the trees outside of Shigure's house as Alex attempted to get her away. 

"Come on! Its.just.a.dress!", Alex manages to say as she attempting pulling her away from the tree.

"... I just cleaned your clothes...", Kai mutters pausing outside the door as she walked by on the back porch, holding some of the other's clothes. She was wearing a shirt like Yuki's white one, with black pants like Kyo's tan ones,"They'll never stay clean this way", Kai shook her head and continued to find Tohru.

"NEVER! IT'S A PINK FRILLY DRESS!", Kandy exclaims, messing up her black shirt with "Go away I don't like you", in red writing, with her camo shorts.

"It's.just.for.a.few.minutes! Just ONE PICTURE", Alex exclaims as her yellow flowered blue sundress became slightly wrinkled holding onto Kandy.

"Ch, Kandy in a pink frilly dress? Ha! I'd like to see that", Kyo exclaims eating some chips Tohru and Kai had bought earlier.

"... The last time you wore something like that, Kandy, was-", Yuki starts after he kicked Kyo off his feet.

"I DON'T CARE WHEN IT WAS! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!", Kandy exclaims.

"... It is just one picture", Shigure says as he sat down to watch, "Though I did have a better dress in mind for-"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED BASTARD" "SHUTUP", came from both Yuki and Kyo as the punched him.

"Oh uh... Wait you", Tohru began to babble trying to get them from attacking each other.

Kai sighed as she walked over, seeing that not much had changed, "Don't worry Tohru, I'll handle it."

Tohru had to blink twice as Kai pushed her to sit down, where Shigure had once been. She promptly stood begin Yuki and Kyo and pushed them down to the ground by their shoulder's. Then poked Kandy in the stomach which caused her to laugh and release the tree.Kai picked up Alex and dropped her in Yuki's, still indaze, lap, who both immediently started blushing. Then Kai did the same for Kandy and Kyo, who promptly began yelling untill Kai stuck threw chocolate in Kyo's and Kandy's mouth as they yelled at each other. Kandy began chewing on the large peice of chocolate smiling likea child on Christmas morning, while Kyo chewed his chocolate, silently cursing. Then Kai kicked one of the houses pillar's causing Shigure to fall on the ground, who ran behind Yuki, Tohru, and Alex. Kai sighed and pulled out a camera and a stand from inside the house, set it on timer and ran to get into the picture.

"Huh?", Tohru asked confused.

Kai smiled at her softly as Tohru sat up front inbetween Kyo and Yuki who had Kandy and Alex in their laps, and Shigure behind her with Kai right beside him.

"Just be yourself and smile", with a flash a picture that they would all chersish forever, atleast till Kyo or Kandy got their hands on it.

* * *

Kei-Ten: Yea see I really wanted to right more on this soo yea... >-> random chapta -sweat- 


	11. Hastuharu

Hidden Love : Hastuharu

* * *

Kei-Ten: WOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT! BACK IN THE STATES!... ahem miss me any one? '''

* * *

"We've got that fitness thing today right?", Kandy asks. 

"Er yea I think so..", Alex says.

"Well then, Tohru, most likely Uo and Hana aren't going to be participating... soooo We'll be your partners!.. _Even though I don't wanna..._", Kandy exclaimed shooting a hand in the air.

"O-Okay!", Tohru stutters.

"Yes another way to beat that rat into the ground!", Kyo exclaims.

"... I wonder if he realises we're all still here..", Kai says as she, Shigure and Yuki were standing away from everyone in the corner.

* * *

Everyone had gotten to the school in one piece and avoided most everyone and stood just outside the gates. 

"**Kai Sohma please report to the office**"

"Er... well then see you guys later then! Yuki don't pass out, Kandy don't kill anyone, Alex and Tohru no worry fits,... and Kyo... please... don't kill your cousin!", Kai called as she ran off into the school first headed towards the office.

"... OKies..."

* * *

**(WEEEEE FF b/c im lazy . ) **

'Oh no! Its an old man!'**(dunno how it goes... leave me alonnneee! Its by memory!)** Tohru thinks to herself.

"It couldn't be" "Oh Mi Gosh is that Ha-"

"E-Excuse me sir! - Oh! I'm sorry it's just with the white hair I could've sworn that you were an old man!"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA She called you old!", Kandy exclaims.

"Um Yuki are you ok?", Alex asks eying Yuki who was pale.

"Yuki!", Hastuharu kinda I guess exclaims as he latched to Yuki's arm.

"Hastuharu"

"Its that da--ed cow!", Kyo exclaims.

**(RAWR ****F3AR**** MY SKIPPIN RATH!)**

* * *

Yuki had ended up passing out, so Tohru held onto Haru as they took Yuki back home, Kyo and Kandy upset and bickering with eachother, only quieting down, when Tohru made the comment that they looked adorable like a "married couple". Since they were almost done, they went the other way, while Kai had gone out to find them, to give Yuki medicine if he needed it. Still in her uniform, instead of dressing out. 

"... Where is everyone... ", Kai asks to herself.

She reaches the bridge near where they found Hastuharu and spots something shining on the ground and curiousty causes her to check it out.

'... hm... necklaces?...', Kai thinks to herself.

Just then some of the slower people and the walkers passed by, "Hey Kai man! You see that cow with your cousins and Kandy?"

"Cow?"

"Yea! They headed off somewhere"

* * *

"... My necklaces...", Haru says after a moment that Yuki gained conciousness, feeling for the necklace that wasn't around his neck. 

"Oh Kai!"

"Oh you're home"

"I knew we forgot something!"

"Go- Kai where were you!".

"... Hey is Yuki ok now?"

"Yea"

"Oh.. You must be ... um... Hastuharu! hahah Here's your necklaces", Kai says throwing the necklaces to Hatsuharu.

"So Hatori was right, you are here Kai", Haru says as he put on his newly recovered necklaces.

* * *

Kei-Ten: okies then SINCE EL IS BEING IMPATIENT SAYIN SHE WANTS TO READ THIS IM CUTTIN THIS CHAPTA OFF!... i'll write more later.. maybe... 


	12. Disturbence and confessions

Hidden Love : Disturbence and confessions

**(RAWR I COMMANDDDD THE SKIPPINGGGGG . )**

"What? Hatori told you! Did he tell anyone else! Did you!", Kyo exclaims as he held to Haru's shirt.

"No, neither of us have", Haru answers calmly, shockingly not turning black.

".. ok...", Kandy says.

"Er... um... I think we should go get the snacks!", Alex says as she dragged Tohru and Kandy with her.

".. I think I'll go down too", Kai says following them out, leaving only Hastuharu, Yuki, and Kyo, while Shigure was still out for the day.

* * *

"... Do you think we should have waited for the others instead of going ahead?", Alex asks as she looked from Kandy to Kai and back. 

"Nah they can get to school just fine!", Kandy says as she pulled out a horror book.

"... It's fine, nothing to get a guilty conscious(sp) about", Kai mutters as she pulled out a sketch she was doing of her and her two best friends,

"Unless", Kai starts as she stopped moving her pencil.

"You wanted to walk with Yuki! HAHAHAHA!", Kandy exclaims.

"... H-h-hush!", Alex stutters as her face went interesting shades of red.

"... uh huh", Kai mutters going back to her sketch.

A few minutes later Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walked in. Kyo and Yuki with slightly annoyed expressions while Tohru looked quite dazed.

"Hey everything ok?", Kai asks.

"Er... Hello?", Kandy asks as she waves a hand to Tohru's face.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Its ok Tohru everyone blanks out sometimes", Alex says.

"So.. What's wrong?", Kai asks to Kyo who was still cursing under his breath.

"Don't bother with the stupid cat, Haru and Momiji are coming here now", Yuki mutters.

"... oh..."

"Gaw..."

"Oh! Momiji is here!"

* * *

Later all of them were in the hallway, then a blonde and blue blur ran straight into Alex and Tohru. 

"ALLLEEEEXXX! TOHRUUUU!"

"ah! Momiji!"

"EE! Momiji!"

"... Ok... then where is - nevermind..", Kai's question was left unanswered as Haru appeared right next to Yuki.

"OK... So then! On to lunch!", Kandy exclaims.

"Kandy!"

"Ack the hair!"

Kandy ended up dragging, Kai and Alex, Alex by her uniform collor and Kai accidently by her hair.

* * *

"... That hurt..." 

"I think my neck is bruised.."

"hehe sorry"

"Whats your problem!", Kyo exclaims.

"My problem! Whats yours! Get out of my face!", Kandy exclaims.

"Ahem I can't allow you to be yelling while people are in class and having lunch!"

Everyone turned to the **vice president or some dude... i dunno... . someone give me his name plz**

"And you! Hastuharu! The jewelry was enough and Kai you've still yet to fix your uniform! And those can't possibly be your natural hair colors!".

"You don't think these are natural?", Haru asks dangerously as he turned black.

"N-no! I n-need proof!"

"Fine then, Kyo you come as witness", Haru says not really paying attention as he pulled the vice president away not noticing he was pulling away a struggling Kai.

"He-- No!", Kyo yells not turning to look as Haru took his twin to the male's bathroom.

* * *

Then it clicked in their heads. 

"OMG KYO, HARU JUST TOOK YOUR TWIN IN THAT BATHROOM!", Kandy yells shaking Kyo.

"WHAT!"- Kyo

"Stupid cat!" - Yuki

"Oh poor Kai" - Alex

"Umm shouldn't we" - Tohru

"Oh.. I feel bad for Kai" - Momiji

Kyo turned to run into the boys bathroom, when the vice president came out rambling about something then ran off.

Everyone stared at him and the two girls that followed him untill they heard talking in the bathroom.

"I'msosorryKai!PleaseforgivemeIdidn'trealise-"

Kai slowly walked out of the bathroom, head down, blue in the face, twitching every once in a while, muttering something ever so softly. Haru behind her back to white blurting out apologies.

Everyone's gaze followed Kai as she walked to a wall and sank to the floor, and hit her head against the wall, as Haru stood above her apologizing and attempting to stop her from losing brain cells.

"What's wrong with him?", some random student asks.

"er... Bathroom problems", Kandy replies.

* * *

Soon Kai just sat there with a blank face finally ... er starting to calm down, as Alex, Tohru, and Kandy attempted the role of "comforting friend" ,... well Kandy just poked her. 

"YOU STUPID COW! HOW COULDN'T YOU TELL!", Kyo exclaims.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! YOU'RE BOTH TWINS ITS HARD TO TELL! IF YOU JUST WENT IN INST- Oh go- I'm sorry stop!", Haru stops as Kai began hitting her head against the wall again.

* * *

Kai ended up going home, Kandy dra- helpling her home.

Kandy having the patience less of a three year child, decides going back to school would be better than watching Shigure's attempts to bring back Kai.

* * *

**( NNNNNOoooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww on with Yuki and Alex... don't worry you didn't miss out on anythin if ur thinkin u did )**

"Yuki.. ", Alex says as she walked to the sitting figure. _'Why are you alone?'_

"Oh Alex! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing with the others?", Yuki asks.

_'No Yuki, what are **you** doing here?'_

Shaking her head, "I am, but you should too!".

"I-I can't... I don't belong there.. I don't fit in with them... ", Yuki says looking down.**( ouch... that sounds really lame '''' Forgive me )**

"No! That's not true!", Alex exclaims, causing Yuki to look up at her sudden outburst. _'How...'_

He looked at her for a moment then shook his head and sighed, ".. I'm fine Alex... You can just go and play, it doesn't matter I don't seem to fit in.."

_'How can I tell you...'_

"Yuki you fit perfectly in my eyes.. "

Yuki looked up and stared into Alex's eyes that brimmed with tears.

"Al-" _'Oh go- Alex, I'm sorry. Don't cry!'_

"And no matter what, you always will, I-I love you Yuki.. but if your heart is for someone else.. I understand", Alex turned away and began walking.

'I can't believe I did that! He's going to think I'm some moron! .. Who would want to go out with there cousin anyway...'

Alex's thoughts were screaming in her head when they all stopped, "I love you too Alex"

Alex turned around and was caught in Yuki's arms.

"I'm sorry Alex, I've been behaving like an idiot... please fo-"

Alex cut him of with a brief kiss, "You've already been forgiven"

They smiled at eachother and kissed.

* * *

From outside, a certain cow of the Zodiac was looking in and saw the couple.

One would think he'd be furious, but instead, a smile was spotted on his lips, he had given up on Yuki a while ago only sticking to him as habit... his heart was after someone else... no matter the age..The thought of holding the one he loved came to mind and he smiled even more.. well atleast untill the birdie hit him in the face.

"WHAT THE HE--!"

"YOU'RE FAULT STUPID COW PAY ATTENTION!"

"umm guys!"

"Aiea! don't fight!"

"shutup orange top!"

"BUT OUT YANKIE!"

* * *

Kei-Ten: ... heheh maybe it was a good thing I cut that chapta in half XD this half was long enough lol

R&R please if ur not too lazy


	13. Pan Karaoke

Hidden Love : Pan Karaoke

"KAI WE'RE HOOOMEEEEEEEE!"

"KAIIIIIII!"

Just then Shigure ran in, looking quite flustered, "Don't yell! It took me forever to make her go to sleep!"

"Huh? But you were trying to wake her up last time I checked".

"Uh huh um bout that.."

* * *

_"nnng..."_

_"You're awake now Kai?"_

_"Shigure? Huh? When did I come back here?", Kai stood up walking into the kitchen where Shigure was fixing coffee._

_"Oh Kandy dr- brought you home", she opened the fridge and got out some milk, and then poured it into a cup._

_"Oh... what for?"_

_"Ummmm"_

_Kai watched Shigure as he tried to remember what Kandy had told him._

_"OH yea! Well I think she said something about what Haru had done and that -"_

_**"CRASH",** the cup of milk was on the floor along with the white liquid everywhere._

_"Kai?... KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! "_

_Kai was currently enjoying the company of the fridge to her head as she muttered under her breath._

_"nononononononononononononononoonono"_

_Shigure not quite sure of what to do to stop her, reaches for something... a pan.. ... Quite sure you know what happened next._

_So after that little episode, Shigure took her upstairs._

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT! YOU IDIOT!" 

"YOU HIT MY SISTER WITH A PAN!"

"BROTHER HOW COULD YOU!"

"You idiot, what if you sent her into a coma? What then?"

"DA--IT YUKI! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!", Kyo ran upstairs.

"... Oh my... I hope she's ok.. Maybe we should go check too", everyone save Shigure, who had run into his studies, ended in Kai's room.

* * *

The next day, Yuki, Alex, and Tohru were at the garden, Kandy was off chasing a cat and Kyo running away from them. A perfect time for Hatori to come in... or was it? 

"She's fine just a minor head injury..", Hatori looked away from the figure in the room and stared/glared at Shigure, "What _did_ you do?"

"Oh er... I.. nothing nothing!...- .. it was a pan... ehehehe don't hurt me Hari!"

Hatori stared at the sad sight of the man on his knees and sighed, "I'll stay untill she wakes up, since I have a while until Akito needs his checkup"

As it turns out.. The five other teens had decided to go out to eat, instead of coming home, so Shigure begged Hatori to eat with him.

"You don't need my company to eat dinner Shigure"

"PLEASE HARI!"

"... fine, but we'll have to take Kai too, I don't want to leave her here alone."

"YES!"

Kai shot up, -"NOT THE PAN!" -then fell back down.

"... Shigure":

"I'm sorry"

* * *

In the car where they had managed to get Kai in the back seat. 

"We'll have to stop by the estate, Akito needs his checkup"

Shigure put on a serious tone.

".. You haven't actually told Akito yet have you?"

Hatori's hands paled as his grip on the steering wheel tightened, "I have to as place in the Sohma household"

"y-you d-"

"... But I still have not had the time to"

Shigure relaxed in his seat, untill the thought came to him.

".. But she's the fox.. he's the god... He'll know she's closeby!"

"Thats what I fear for aswell.. So as soon as we get to the estate, she needs to get into my office right away."

"Right"

* * *

The five teens ended up going into a Karaoke place instead, **(WEEE SEPERATE ROOMS!... ahem)**

"I feel so bad! I didn't leave any dinner!"

"It's fine Miss Honda, I'm sure that Shigure can live a day without yours and Alex's cooking."

"Yea.. uh huh but what about Kai? She can't cook knocked out"

"..."

"HA she got you rat!"

"Shutup stupid cat"

"Wanna start something!", Kyo asks standing up from their table.

"And destroy everything here?", Yuki asks glaring, "Anything to shut you up"

They were just about to hit eachother when POOF.

"I'msorryYukiIjustdidn'twantyoutohavetofight.We'resupposedtobeenjoyingourselvesandTohruiskindaconfusedbutIMSOSORRY!", Alex was in tears holding the little rat in her hand.

"DON'TBESTUPID!JUSTTAKEABREAK!", Kandy was yelling at the cat in her hands as he struggled to get away.

"ummm", Tohru looked back and forth between them.

"I'm sorry"

"Fine"

POOF

"Ok, clothes on noooowwwww!"

* * *

**Kei-Ten: -... im bored... ... yea...**

**R&R no flames plz**


	14. Gone

**Hidden Love : Gone**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket...

* * *

The five teens got home later that night to find the whole house empty. 

"I wonder where they went...", Alex says sat on Kai's bed, playing with her pillow.

"... If that Shigure..", Alex stopped Kandy from dragging on any longer by throwing the pillow she had be using at her face.

"HEY!"

"What?"

"... You suck"

"I know you love me"

"Pishaw you wish!", Kandy replied spitting out her tongue.

Alex fake pouted and threw a second pillow after Kandy had turned around.

"HEY!"

* * *

At the Sohma Estate in Hatori's office, Kai had woken up not feeling well. 

"Does your head still hurt then?", Hatori asks Kai.

"yea.. I'm sorry, but do you have a blanket or something I can use?", Kai asks

"Huh? That cold Kai?", Shigure asks, sticking his head in the room.

Kai frowns, but Hatori throws his extra clipboard, which hits Shigure head-on.

"Shigure, get a blanket for Kai."

"Okkaayyyy! I'll be baaacccckkkk."

Shigure left into Hatori's closet to get an extra blanket. Kai and Hatori stared a moment at where he stood. Hatori let out a loud sigh, untill Kai's breathing got sharper.

"Kai?"

Kai sat on the futon, grasping the front of her shirt, bent over, eyes wide.

The door slid open.

Shigure came back and dropped his blanket, "A-Akito".

* * *

Everyone had been playing a game of badmitten again. The birdy was coming towards Kyo when he felt a sudden shiver and stopped to look around.  
"Hey carrot-top you just totaly missed that!", Uo exclaimed throwing her racket in his direction. 

It hit him straight on and he fell, but got right back up.

"Why I ou-", Kyo stops himself and takes a deep breath, "I don't have time for this." Then he ran off.

"Wha?", Kandy asks confused, "Kyo just ran off..."

"No really Kandy?", Alex replies.

"Just now..", everyone turned toward Hana.

"Yes Hana?", Tohru questions Hana to continue.

"- Right before Kyo left, I felt a strong disturbence, and Kyo seemed quite distressed."

Everyone thought for a moment before something broke the silence. Haru's and Momiji's racket fell to the ground.

"Haru? Momiji?", Tohru asks.

"Uh! Um excuse us Uo Hana we just remembered we have to be somewhere!", Momiji says pushing Yuki and Haru away.

"Wah? No we d- mmhn!", Alex starts but Kandy covers her mouth with her hand.

"We'll see you Monday!", Kandy exclaims.

* * *

So the group of now six, ended up running for a good bit to Shigure's house.

"So, whats up you two?", Alex asks, panting.

"Yea... That totaly screwed what could've been a good game." , Kandy says with a scowl on her face, catching her breath.

"Did something happen?", Tohru asks.

".. It has something to do with Kai right?", Yuki asks calmly.

Haru and Momiji nodded slowly.

"We think that she's at the Sohma Estate...", Haru mutters.

Momiji nodded his head, "And it won't be good if Akito finds her!".

"What! We have to go now then!", Kandy exclaimed jumping up.

"We can't Kandy!", Alex says jumping onto Kandy who just started pulling on her jacket.

"Wha? Alex!"

"Kandy! You know we can't go!", Alex held tightly to Kandy's arm.

Kandy stood still lips pursed together. Thoughts running through her mind.

"Kandy...", Alex says softer head down tears falling slowly, "You know we can't go"

Kandy sighed and bent down to hug the crying Alex, "... Alright"

Yuki, Haru and Momiji shared confused looks, untill Kandy's voice caught their attention.

"You guys go check it out ok?... Make sure she's ok", Kandy says leading Alex upstairs.

Haru and Momiji turned to leave, but stopped when Yuki spoke, "I- I'm going to stay here"

"Yuki?", Momiji questions.

"Is something wrong?", Haru asks.

"I- I just can't leave Alex here all depressed - not that I don't trust you Kandy!", Yuki adds in from the look he got from Kandy.

Kandy's glare soften till she sighed again, "Go on Yuki she's upsatirs... As for you two - GO!".

Momiji and Haru nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

**Kei-Ten: ... yay... well then.. several things are about to unraveellllllllllllllll**

** - How Kai being the fox fits with the story and how she got sick**

** - Maybe someone's confession -hint hint-**

** - Why did Kai get sick all the sudden**

**Oh yea... and if ur confused about that stuff... don't worry it'll be explained later in the story other than that i can explain it to u privately or sumthin**


	15. Taken Again Extremely Short

**Well then..**

**See... I kinda jumped the gun with this story.. guess i was a bit excited ...maybe thats y it doesn't make sense all the time.. ...**

**but I will continue it**

**I'm just goin to revise it and stuff **

**maybe make it less confusin...**

**

* * *

**

**I guess this would be a preview of sorts...**

**

* * *

_Hastuharu felt completly devastated. He had stayed home sick with a cold and saw Kai walking with Akito. Again under the god's will. _**

_"Are you tired Akito?", Kai asks as she walked by Akito. She wore a black and blue kimono._

_"Not at all Kai. I feel just fine.", Akito says looking straight ahead. He wore his usual grey blue kimono._

_It was true, ever since Akito had found Kai, his health had improved, while Kai seemed to grow ill, yet would not break out of her trance still._

_"In fact, let's go to the park. Everyone should be at work and the others are at school.", Akito says._

_"Right then Akito, you should get dressed then."_

* * *

_Akito smirked as he walked by them, all their lips opened wide in disbelief. They had been wondering for days where Kai had dissappeared to, and yet here she was. Walking with the person they tried to keep her away from._

_"Yuki, Alex, Momiji, ... Kyo. You all will be at the welcoming party tonight for sure." Akito says._

_"Akito", Kyo hissed._

_"Temper Kyo."_

_"Akito its getting late", Kai says looking at the darkened sky._

_"Hm.. Yes.. We wouldn't want you to miss **your **check up with Hatori"_

_"Thank you Akito for the given thought" _

_Then they walked off, Kai's glazed eyes always looking forward till Akito called, while Akito held a smirk in triumph._

_".I'm going to kill him!", Kyo exclaimed and had to be held back by Yuki._

_"Kyo... It's hard for us all", Kyo looked at Kandy's sad face and stopped moving._

_"Yuki... Let him go please..", Alex says softly._

_Yuki looks at Alex then glances down at the silent cat and lets him go. Kyo falls to the ground._

_"Its just terrible..", Momiji mutters._

* * *

OoOoOo.. so dramatic... ahem 

well w/e ima start revising soon


End file.
